The dark lords from another world
by Arumage
Summary: The Fourteen Darklords of Garul after having their plans foiled have come to earth to take control. They originally planned to take over by force, but upon discovering the protectors of this world, heroes, they discovered they would need a more subtle approach. Izuku just got back from being Isekai'd Another story I had lying around that I wanted to share, Up for adoption.


-Izuku perspective

"If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life… Go take a swan dive off the roof." That's what Kacchan told me to do, I try to not let what he says get to me, but why am I here.

"This was a stupid Idea I shou-" I say trying to get back to the right side of the railings. I slip.

I watch the clouds overhead. Either one of two things will happen now. Either a hero will be passing by and save me or…

A hero didn't come, no one did.

-Months later, Third-person Pov

"You may have ruined our plans for this world, but beyond this door. Lies another world ripe for the taking." Claimed the white-haired dark lord, his allies flanking him on all sides. "You are too late." The gate opened and light poured out from it, the dark lords disappeared through the portal.

"After them." The purple haired crusader next to Izuku called cleaving a demon in half.

"Rose!" Izuku shouted as he watched the red armour clad princess jump from a green dragon and launch herself at the gate as it began to close. She went through it. The dragon landed on a number of other demons and let out a powerful breath of fire burning a path between her allies and the gate.

"Come on." She shouted as she held the gate open.

Izuku and his allies turned to the gate and ran for it. An orange haired priestess fell over due to her robes getting in her way.

"Leave me behi-" She tried to call out but she was already scooped up into Izuku's arms.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." He told her with a smile as he princess carried her to the gate.

The priestess blushed as she looked away. Her familiar, an owl flew down and carried her staff through the portal ahead of them.

Izuku watched the crusader charge through the portal. The witch of the team created a magical construct to hold the gate open for them as she rushed through. The dragon returned to her human form, her green hair frazzled and her maid uniform damaged, she rushed through the portal after the others. Izuku finally got to the gate and made it through as the magical construct disappeared closing the gate off for good.

When he appeared again Izuku Midoriya was more than a little lost.

"This is…" He said quietly as he looked around.

'Aldera Junior high' the sign next to him read, "But this is my old school."

"Erm, Izuku," He was brought out of his reverie by the girl in his arms, she was blushing and looking at where he was holding her. Realization dawned on Izuku's face as he realised what he had done.

"Oh Minerva, I'm so sorry." He quickly reverted to his usual awkward self. You would think that adventuring in a party of girls would have helped him in talking to girls, it did not. He set the girl down and looked around. He spotted a pile of clothes nearby.

"This is a uniform, but what is it doing here?" He asked. He picked it up and a notebook fell out.

'Hero Analysis For My Future, No. 13'

"This is my uniform? Then…" He checked the pockets. "Aha." He checked the phone.

**3:55 pm**

"All those months in Garul, took 15 minuites here." he sounded exasperated.

"Izuku, is this your world?" Minerva asked reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"Yes, it is." Izuku confirmed. "And If we are lucky we might get some help with the Darklords."

"Help?" Minerva asked confused at what Izuku meant.

"Who do you think would win in a fight, Morningstar or All Might?"

"What's an All Might?"

Izuku managed to slip back into his uniform and had Minerva pretend to be a cosplayer he was leading to a convention.

"Wait a second." Izuku said was he reached the apartment he shared with his mother. Suddenly he screamed "What am I going to tell mom?"

"What are you going to tell me?" His mother opened the door, looking cross at her son, overhearing him planning on lying to her certainly wasn't putting her in a good mood.

"Erm mom it's kind of…"

"A pleasure to meet you Inko Midoriya, Izuku has told me much about you." Minerva said bowing. "May I come in?"

-Elsewhere

"You'll make a fine bodysuit the slime villain said as it made its way through the crusaders armour. She channelled what magic she could through her body but it only served to buy her a moment more breathing time. "Stop struggling girlie."

"Don't worry citizen, everything is fine now." A voice called from, below? Suddenly a man rushed out of the sewers. "Because I am here!"

"Izu-" The girl recognised the line from her friend, it was what he always said whenever he was helping someone, she used to tease him about it, but hearing the words now. It made her feel safe, just as she passed out.

-Elsewhere

In an alleyway somewhere in the city the princess found her prey. The woman she had cornered was one of the dark lords, 14 of the most diabolical beings from her world, she was certain of it, Izuku always praised her for her intuition and decisiveness. Even if the others called her 'Impulsive'.

"You work fast, Marie." The princess stated as she held her sword under the woman's chin. "You just appeared here and already you have started to blend in."

The girl under her looked around worried. "I have no idea what you are going on about. Help! Get a hero!" She cried out.

**Boom**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice called from nearby in the alley. The woman slipped away from the princess, she ran past the new arrivals and threw them towards the princess before sprouting a pair of demonic wings and taking off.

"You maniac." The princess called to the one who interrupted her. He was a blonde with spiky hair. He was flanked by two lackeys. The one on the right seems to have strangely elongated fingers, the one on the left was stretching his neck a little. "Do you know what you have done?" she yelled at the boy in front of her.

"Saved that woman you were going to kill." The blonde said walking up to her. His hand seemed to light up with explosions. She backed up a little, she was unfamiliar with this world and it's magic, she would need to know more before she did anything.

"Explosions, seemingly at will?" The lone girl in the alley connected the dots. "Is this a Quirk?"

"Yeah it's my quirk, what of it Red Riding hood?"

"Then I am in Izuku's world. I'm not sure if it's fortunate or not." She thought out loud

"Deku, what's he got to do with this?" The boy yelled making more explosions and approaching the girl..

"Going off your manner of speaking and the explosions, I guess you must be Kacchan?" The princess stated, she let her battle armour fade, assuming that this 'friend' of Izuku's would be friendly. "I am Princess Rosaline Elmenhilde, Second princess of Garul, head of the Rose knight's and Izuku Midoriya's future wife."

-Midoriya apartment.

"And that should about sum up the events that led us to our current situation." Minerva concluded her summary to Inko, who still seemed shocked. The three were talking over some tea. Izuku was looking at his mom gauging her reaction to the news that her son got Isekai'd

"It's all true mom." Izuku said. "I really was summoned to another world."

"I'm going to lie down for a bit, when I come back I'll get started on dinner, ok?" She then went to her room without another word. "You'll be joining us right Minerva?"

"Yes Miss Midoriya, thank you." She quickly turned to Izuku and asked: "Will she be ok?"

"She's just a little shocked, remember how I was when I was first summoned? I could hardly do anything but mutter and panic, I was pretty useless until I accepted it."

"Like whenever Rose snuck into your bed?" Minerva taunted a smirk gracing her face.

Izuku turned red at the statement, before turning his blushing face away from the girl.

"I still don't get why she did that so much."

"Oh I understand all too well why…" Minerva stated her eyes on Izuku's chest, months of fighting the darklords had certainly caused him to fill out, "Now speaking of Rose, we should find the others, unless you want to spend some ti-"

"OH CRAP!" Izuku shouted. "I have no idea where they are…" Izuku was standing up and getting his coat on.

"Yes, that was what I meant by finding them." Minerva stood up, slightly annoyed that she didn't get to finish her suggestion and walked to the window, she opened it and her owl flew in and she took her staff back from the bird that perched on top of it.

"No you don't get it. We NEED to find Rose ASAP." Izuku was almost out of the door already, he then went back to get his shoes on.

"What's the hurry?" Minerva asked as she followed behind him stepping out the door.

**BOOOM**

An explosion, halfway across the city.

"Is that common here?" Minerva asked.

"Kind of…" Izuku said "But we should check just to be sure."

Kamui woods, Mt lady, Another one he couldn't make out from a distance. Izuku took stock of the heroes approaching the scene that he could see. 'Probably a good half dozen more approaching from the ground.'

"We need to get moving." Izuku stated picking Minerva up again. She blushed 'He does this everytime he gets serious, but he's always so distracted that he doesn't even notice what he's doing. The telltale signs of both electric and wind magic appeared around his body. "Oh good that still works." Izuku said before leaping off the building towards the rising smoke. "I just hope all the heroes are distracted by whatever's happening and don't yell at me for this."

"Izuku, your mumbling again." Minerva said from his arms. Hiding her face from him and trying to enjoy being in his arms.

"Sorry."

-Earlier

"Young lady, are you ok?" The number one hero asked the unconscious girl, she was being drowned by the sludge villain as it attempted to take over her body.

"IZUKU!" She shot up smacking her head into the hero as she did so. "Oh sorry, do you know Izuku?" she apologized to the man, but didn't bother to see if he was ok.

"Izuku?" the hero asked slightly frazzled by the sudden strike, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure.", 'she hurt me, whilst I'm in this form, am I really getting so weak already?'

"You said the same line as he always does, the whole "I AM HERE" thing, so I was sure you knew him." The girl stated looking around still coming to terms with her location.

"Erm miss, do you know who I am?" The hero asked confused, surely everyone in japan knew HIS catchphrase. If this Izuku, used it as often as she claimed then he had heard of him at least.

"No sorry, I'm new here."

"Oh really, a foreigner, where from?" All might stated as he held out a hand to the girl, to help her to her feet.

"I'm from another world, we came here after the darklords." The girl stated ignoring the offered hand and using her arms to jump up to her feet. "We need to track them down and stop them.".

'I really don't have time for this' All Might thought to himself as he looked down at the bottle filled with sludge. "Well it was wonderful to meet you and if I see any of these 'Darklords' I'll be sure to bring them to justice." He got ready to take off.

As he jumped away the crusader took off in a direction. "With any luck I'll run into someone who's seen Izuku."

When All Might deflated he walked calmly towards the police station. However on his way a woman in a strange all black dress walked up to him. She was a pale white in the gace and had red horns coming out of her head, but in the world of quirks it's not that unusual to see someone look so close to a demon. "Excuse me sir, could you point me in the direction of the government building, I'm new in town and I'm a bit lost." she said.

"Of course, it's just off that street over there. Up third, you can't miss it." All might said calmly.

"Thanks." she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off. All might choked it up to good luck and went on with his day.

The woman however spread her wings and took to the air. As she did so she unscrewed the bottle and threw it haphazardly down to the city below. "That should buy us a few hours." she laughed as she flew towards the government building.

-Back with Izuku and Minerva

Izuku ran out of an alleyway across the road from the explosion. No one was paying attention to it because of the commotion. The fire was bad. The Heroes were holding back waiting for someone with a more appropriate quirk to show up. Izuku broke through the crowd and was at the front looking at the situation, there was a villain with some kind of sludge quirk, he had two hostages, one male, one female. Both blonde.

"I'll kill you." The male hostage screamed.

"Give up kid, I'm gonna take your body, no stopping me now, and I'm gonna take this girl too and we are going to have a lot of fun with he-" a sudden strike caught the villain off guard, an Ice like chill emanating from where he got hit. Then another this time completely different location

In front of the villain now was Izuku with a strange circle appearing from his right hand held up. Two more Icicles came flying from the circle and struck the villain. Minerva stood by his side as Izuku prepared another spell with his left hand.

"Let them go, now!" Izuku commanded the villain.

"And what are you going to do about it, I doubt that quirk of yours can stop me" The villain laughed pointing the male hostages' arms at Izuku. "If you blow this 'hero' up I'll let you have a go with the girl."

"DEKU! Why the hell are you here?" The explosions continued, the boy's anger flaring up at the appearance of Izuku on the scene.

"Don't worry, Kacchan, I am here!" Izuku called out as the icicles in the body of the villain flash froze it's entire mass. The heroes looked on in awe at the boy's skill, successfully taking out the villain so quickly. The heroes approached the now solid villain and moved to try and get the hostages out.

The continued explosions from the male hostage broke him free from the villain's grasp, he spat out something red before running up to Izuku. Before he could, the other hostage had broken free as well, she was faster and reached her savior first "Izu-kun!" She glomped him. "I knew you would save me." she cried hugging him, earning a glare from Minerva who watched in jealousy.

"Rose, seems you're still attracting trouble everywhere you go." Minerva said to the girl.

When everyone calmed down Izuku started getting interviewed by the local news and some of the heroes. Everyone was in awe of his quirk, with more than one person making the "It's so cool." pun, he laughed along and there was a picture of him getting a kiss on the cheek from Rose, for the newspapers.

Minerva healed some of the people who were caught up in the fires. Once they were all taken to the hospital for professional help Minerva, Izuku and Rose made their way back to his home.

When they walked in they saw Inko sat there staring at the T.V. as a pot boiled away.

"Well when I saw them in trouble I knew I needed to do something, I figured that since he was kind of like a slime, an Ice attack would work. My mom will make me promise to never do something so risky again, but I know I'd do it again in an instant." Izuku said from the T.V.

"You know you didn't stutter or anything during that whole interview, but you struggle to talk when it's just us." Minerva noted.

"Oh that'll be this." Rose stated using her magic to summon a flower. "One whiff of this and his nerves are all gone."

"Really, that seems very useful, especially with how Izuku is most of the time."

"Well I needed to do something. Every time I snuck into his bed he was all over the place, with this I might actually be able to get an heir out of him."

Izuku froze as he heard that, the effects of the drug flower had on him vanishing from shock at the admission. His mother looked on with fire in her eyes as she saw the girl from the T.V. enter with her son and his friend from another world. It was all real.

Izuku was summoned to another world, he had magical powers now. There were a bunch of evil demon lords running around and Izuku and his friend's would need to catch them. This girl had just admitted to wanting to give her grandbabies, and if that note she found from that Minerva girl is right.

'She's just one of five.'

Tears came over Inko Midoriya as she watched her son try to reason with the girls. Finally, he could have everything she wanted for him. He could be a hero, he would have a friend, he would be loved, she gave him all that she could for years, but he deserved so much more than that. Her boy was growing up.

-Elsewhere

"That girl, tch" Katsuki Bakugo walked back to his home thinking on the villain attack from earlier. The girl that he stopped from killing someone, he was sure that was what was going on but after that villain attack he wasn't so sure.

"Nice quirk kid, You'll make an excellent flesh suit!"

"What?"

As the villain grabbed Katsuki he had no time to breathe before the villain was on him. However in the split second between the villains appearance and it surrounding him that girl reacted. She charged him and through whatever that was in his mouth. He wanted to spit it out. But when he was supposed to choke and die. He didn't he could breathe clearly. Whatever that girl did, she was the reason he was alive.

"Princess Rosaline something or other, whatever, probably some Chunibyo."

'Future wife of Izuku Midoriya.'

"THAT DAMN DEKU!" Katsuki yelled. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS GETTING A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME?"

-Elsewhere

"Alright, are you ready?" Pop step asked her audience, she was having one of her impromptu illegal concerts.

"Pop, pop, pop, pop!" Chanted her fans. She jumped up in the air, however when she did she was matched by another girl. Wearing a similarly scandalous outfit, however she was dressed as a witch and not a succubus.

"Watch it, this is my show!" Pop said, the girl nodded and returned to the ground and left, not saying a word.

-Elsewhere

"Magnificent, you said you worked as a maid since you were eight right?" asked the owner of the cafe.

"Yes, I've been in lady Rosaline's service for seven years now. However, until I can find her and master Izuku here i need a place to stay." The green haired maid said sporting a fresh uniform.

"Well, I'll let you stay in the flat above the cafe for now, but in return you will work for me, at least part time." The owner said.

"Thank you so much." The maid hugged the owner.

"No, thank you…" He said with a wide smile.

-£)"£"^£$£

"I'm impressed Ixchel."

"I aim to please sir."

"An excellent view."

"It is the highest floor of the building, sir."

"And all for free?"

"Well they won't be needing it anymore."

"Please let us go!"

"We won't tell anyone, we swear!"

"Ixchel, get rid of them, they are so loud."

"With pleasure sir."


End file.
